Cabbe
Cabbe[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DjhcOcNVsAEVV1k.jpg Dragon Ball Super Metallic Sheet Gum 2]Dragon Ball Acrylic de Card 4Dragon Ball Super: Card Gum 2 is a Saiyan from the Sixth Universe. He is the ace of the Saiyan elite unit, Sadala Defense Force. Appearance Cabbe is a short Saiyan with a slim physique, black hair, and narrow eyes. He wears a blue tunic under armor with yellow straps, a silver chest plate attached, and a purple Pteruges. He also wears brown wristbands, brown belt with a silver buckle, and brown and purple shoes. Personality Relationships Vegeta Renso Cabbe respects Renso, due to the latter being his former captain and his trainer.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 88 Cabbe refers to Renso as "Renso-san", showing his respect. Caulifla Kale Abilities and Power Techniques * : Cabbe has been shown to use the Bukuujutsu.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 32''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 12 * : Cabbe has been shown to perform the Gyalic Cannon, an attack similar to Canon the Gyalic. This attack is first seen used by Cabbe in his match against Vegeta. * : Cabbe attacks with several attacks. This attack is first seen by Cabbe in his battle against Vegeta. * : Cabbe first uses Barrier in defense while transforming into Super Saiyan. This technique is first seen by Cabbe in his match against Vegeta. * : Cabbe first uses Sledgehammer in his match against Vegeta. * : Cabbe first uses this attack in his match against Vegeta. Transformations Super Saiyan Cabbe achieved the Super Saiyan transformation during his match with Vegeta in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. When Vegeta threatened to destroy Cabbe's home planet, Planet Sadala and his family, Cabbe became angry and transformed into Super Saiyan. After his brief period in the form, Cabbe was able to transform into the form again easily, impressing Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 37 Super Saiyan 2 History Past Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga Cabbe was on the Nameless Planet to participate in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. When it was time to take the exam, he appeared on the stage with his teammates. Before sitting down for the exam, Cabbe noticed Vegeta and Son Gokou and asked if they were Saiyans and he revealed he was Saiyan. Vegeta asked what planet his Saiyans call home and the Saiyan revealed the name to be Planet Sadala. Vegeta revealed Sadala in the Seventh Universe was destroyed due to a civil war, but the Saiyans found another planet but was eventually destroyed. Gokou wondered what happened to his tail and Cabbe said Saiyans evolved and do not use them anymore. Vegeta wondered if the Saiyans were still a warrior race, so Cabbe said they were and were hired to defeat criminals. Before heading back to his seat to take the exam, Cabbe allowed Vegeta to visit Planet Sadala one day and promised to not hold back in their fight. After a simple ten question exam, Cabbe managed to pass. In Frost's match against Gokuh, Cabbe was surprised when he witnessed Frost transforming.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 After Frost transformed into his final form, Cabbe wondered if it was his true form. When Piccolo lost to Frost, Jaco objected the result and Cabbe thought he was being a sore loser but it was revealed Frost was using a needle to end matches quickly. Frost was disqualified but Vegeta wanted to beat him.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 After Vegeta won against Frost in their brief match, Cabbe was shocked. After Vegeta's victory against Otta Magetta, Cabbe was chosen by Champa to be Team Champa's next warrior to fight against Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 Immediately after the match began, Cabbe charged at Vegeta but vanished behind Vegeta to attack. Vegeta, however, blocked his attack, but Cabbe hit Vegeta's leg to then double kick his abdomen. Cabbe then flew into the view of Sun, blinding Vegeta. He returned to kick Vegeta in the abdomen, causing Vegeta to sit on the arena grounds and then fired a blast at Vegeta. Vegeta then flipped away and then charged the young Saiyan to kick him. After Cabbe recovered, Vegeta wanted him to transform, but Cabbe said he could not and wanted Vegeta to teach it to him. Vegeta got angry and transformed into Super Saiyan. With his immense speed, he quickly delivered a powerful punch to Cabbe. Cabbe was in pain when he was kicked by the angered Saiyan. After stepping on his face, Vegeta asked Cabbe if he thought there was someone as strong as him. Cabbe attempted to give up, but Vegeta grabbed him by his shirt and said if he gave up, he would kill him because he was a proud Saiyan. Vegeta then threw Cabbe into the air after saying he expected too much from a weakling. He then said there was no place in the universe with a pride-less Saiyan and threatened the lives of the Saiyans on Planet Sadala before doing Galaxy Breaker. Cabbe was angry and said to leave Planet Sadala out of it before transforming into Super Saiyan in rage and created a Barrier. Cabbe and Vegeta then attacked each other in rapid succession before Vegeta expressed his enjoyment. Vegeta then explained how he transformed into a Super Saiyan and told him to not forget the feeling before demanding him to transform again. Immediately after Cabbe transformed into Super Saiyan, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and said he could be as strong if he continued to train before delivering a powerful elbow to hit gut. Vegeta then carried Cabbe to Botamo. After Vegeta was declared the victor, Cabbe returned to Vegeta and thanked him. Vegeta told Cabbe to not forget his pride before his next match against the assassin, Hit. After the tournament ended with the victory of Team Beerus, Cabbe spoke with Vegeta before heading home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Later, Cabbe gave a testimony and said Frost was still on the run.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 71 Universe Survival Arc Anime Sometime later, Champa contacted Cabbe to gather more Saiyans for his team for the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 85 While piloting back to Planet Sadala, Cabbe was reflecting on the upcoming tournament and said it was not a guarantee of victory with Hit in a battle royale with 70 other opponents, so he needed to select the right people. After landing on Planet Sadala, he arrived at his former captain's house, Renso. After showing him his new power, Cabbe asked Renso to participate in the Tournament of Power because of his experience. However, Renso declined because of his injured leg but suggested his younger sister, Caulifla, due to her potential power being far beyond his. Later, Cabbe visited Caulifla and asked her to join his team for the Tournament of Power but she was uninterested and was told to get lost. A guy present rubbed Cabbe's head as he reminded Cabbe he was told to get lost. Cabbe then transformed into Super Saiyan, causing the guy to fly away. Caulifla was curious to know what he did, so Cabbe said it was Super Saiyan and he said her abilities could go higher in the tournament. Caulifla then became interested.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 89 Three hours before the Tournament of Power, in a rocky terrain, Cabbe displayed Super Saiyan to Caulifla again, and she became fascinated by the power and wanted him to teach her. However, Cabbe was unable to because he recently learned it from Vegeta, but he continued to try and help. Cabbe began to insult Caulifla, angering her and think he was messing with her. However, Cabbe explained he was trying to draw out the power through anger but began to say she needed to focus her strength in a tingly-like feeling in her back. After doing so, Caulifla managed to transform into Super Saiyan. She then created a kikoha and fired it into the air, having her realize she could beat Cabbe. After learning how to revert back, Caulifla accepted Cabbe's offer to join his team for the Tournament of Power and said was bringing her protégée, Kale, who was spectating while hiding behind a rock. Caulifla encouraged Kale to do the tingly-like thing, but she was hesitant.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 92 Caulifla encouraged Kale to do what she did and then showed Kale Super Saiyan again and explained what to do. Cabbe showed Kale Super Saiyan too, so Caulifla continued to encourage Kale to do it. Kale then attempted to transform but she failed. Caulifla got onto Cabbe, but Cabbe suggested to be clearer in her explanation. As Caulifla tried the make Kale angry by insulting her with monkey remarks, Cabbe was curious to know what Caulifla was doing but decided to insult Kale. While insulting her, Caulifla attacked Cabbe for making her protégée cry and told him she was trying to give Kale confidence by making her become a Super Saiyan. Kale then told Caulifla she could not do it because she was just a pathetic Saiyan before unleashing her anger and transforming into Super Saiyan. Cabbe told Kale not to increase her energy anymore before being blown away after Kale successfully transformed. Kale then told Cabbe she would start by finishing him. Kale then rushed at Cabbe and fired a kikoha from her chest, causing Cabbe to hit a rock. As Kale was ready to attack Cabbe, he dodged. Caulifla wondered what Cabba did to Kale, but Cabbe said she got angry because the two were being friendly in front of her. Cabbe then transformed into Super Sayan before clashing with Kale. Cabbe told Kale to calm down, but Kale continued to attack and fired a kikoha from the mouth, causing Cabbe to revert back to his normal state. Kale fired a kikoha at Cabbe but Caulifla deflected it. Caulifla then told Kale she would not fall for someone like Cabbe and told her she was amazing, causing Kale to revert back to her normal state. As Kale fell, Cabbe said they found another memeber.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 93 Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 (DLC) Battles *Cabbe and Frost vs. space pirates (unseen) *Cabbe vs. Vegeta *Cabbe vs. Kale *Cabbe vs. Murisarm and Nigrissi *Cabbe vs. Vegeta *Cabbe vs. Freeza Trivia *Cabbe's name is a pun on the vegetable, , fitting the theme of Saiyan names being puns of vegetables. **The katakana for Cabbe's name is キャベ (Kyabe), removing from cabbage. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Mercenaries Category:Team Champa Category:Sadala Defense Force Category:Representatives of the Sixth Universe Category:Sixth Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters